The present invention relates to a network system for forming a computer network.
In recent years, as for a network device making up a computer network (for example, a connecting device such as a switch and a router), power consumption of the network device is on the increase along with increasing amounts of data flowing over the computer network. To respond to such increased power consumption, there exist needs to take measures based on assessing conditions of power consumption in the computer network.
JP-A-2002-142385 discloses technology for monitoring power consumption in a computer network. The technology teaches storing, beforehand, information showing amounts of power consumption in each individual network device on a network, and monitoring power consumption of the entire network based on the information stored in the network devices.